Shy
by Just A Realistic Dreamer
Summary: Every morning he sat down at the same table, ordered a coffee, and waited... AU LaviLena
1. Prologue

_I don't own -man. Aside from the obvious, I highly doubt I could have invented a pink floating umbrella with a pumpkin head XD _

_Just a little LaviLena AU oneshot, inspired by the song by Sonata Arctica__. _

**Shy**

The bell hanged above the door rang softly as he pushed the door open for the forty-ninth consecutive morning, and the smell of fresh coffee reached Lavi's nose. A young waitress he couldn't quite recall the name of waved at him with a wide grin he was happy to return.

The diner was pretty much empty except for the few employees who had the bad luck of working an early shift on Sundays and about fifteen customers scattered in the large room but he only recognized a blind man and his brown haired (girl?)friend he had seen before. Most of them seemed half asleep or were reading the newspaper… Nothing interesting, really. He scanned the room and frowned slightly, disappointed when he couldn't see the person he had been looking for. A glance at his watch confirmed that he was a bit early but, fortunately, his favourite table was still empty and he slid into a seat.

One could have wondered exactly why the young man liked that table in particular. It wasn't close to a window where he could have watched the city slowly awakening, nor was it near the heater or in a particularly quiet place. However, it was situated in a way that gave him a near complete view of the room, and was perfect if someone wanted to follow what was going on. Which was exactly what he wanted.

He ordered a coffee (one sugar, as usual) and searched his old backpack for a book. There was always one he carried with him wherever he went, and this time was no exception. With a triumphal exclamation, he grabbed the thick volume and opened it.

Time passed quicker than he had expected and he was glad to realize she would be there any time now.

Sipping his now cold beverage, he watched the entrance closely, waiting, recalling the first time he had seen her. It had been a few months ago, by a warm summer evening, that he had noticed the diner while searching for a quiet place to study. If someone had told him it would change his life, and himself, that much, he'd probably have thought they were mad. Yet, there wasn't a day that passed without him wondering what would have happened if he had chosen another place, or if she hadn't been working at that time. Would it have been better, worse? He sighed.

But it didn't matter now. That day, he had seen her, and… Well, as far as he knew, it had been love at first sight, or another horribly cliché event of that kind. Probably. He wasn't quite sure about his feelings. But then again, he had never been. At eighteen years old, he had flirted with more girls than he could remember (quite an impressive feat, for someone with a memory like his) but had never been in a real relationship. How could he, since pretty much as far as he could remember, he had moved around with the old man, never staying in one place more than a few months? He was almost sure he had visited more countries and spoke more languages than all the other persons within the room put together. But it was different now, he hoped. The old Panda had somehow ended up inheriting an ancient bookshop from some distant relative… Or had he bought it from a friend? He wasn't quite sure. And well… He wasn't as young as he used to be. So maybe, just maybe, there was a chance they'd stay. It was almost a year now, since they had moved into that small apartment and, he had to admit, he was getting attached to the place.

…Yeah, right. To the place. Who was he kidding?

The door chimed again, and she was there. As beautiful as the last time he had seen her… which had been the day before. He sneered at himself mentally, and wondered what she would have thought of him if she had known he came every morning in hope to see her. Would she have thought it romantic… or just stalker-ish? Not that he was the only one though… He had noticed that blond man who took pictures of her, hidden behind his newspaper, and wondered briefly if he would be willing to sell him a few of them. Very briefly. He wasn't _that _desperate yet.

She walked gracefully to the kitchen and disappeared inside for a moment, unaware of his eye following her every movement. He would have sworn she could feel his gaze sometimes, because she'd stop doing whatever she was doing to glance up at him with her pretty violet eyes. Then, inevitably, he'd turn his head away, hating himself for it. He could tell his life story to perfect strangers, had absolutely no concept whatsoever of shame… But he couldn't stand to look in her eyes. Just how pathetic was that?

He'd leave ridiculously high tips when it was her who served him, hold the door open for her when they left at the same time, watch over her from afar when she got home late at night, but he had never dared to tell her more than his order. Sometimes, he'd see reflections of himself in her eyes, and feel like not existing.

He wasn't sure whether he wanted her to talk to him or not. There were days when he hoped, prayed to whichever god that might exist, that she'd stop at his table and ask his name, start a conversation, anything! And others, when he felt more like who he truly was, he half hated her for keeping him in chains despite not knowing it.

How could she have such a strong hold on him, just by being there? It scared him. He was shy, and always had been uneasy with feelings and emotions he'd rather hide behind a cheerful but empty smile. He was used to being "frivolous and friendly" without really creating links with people he met. And then, suddenly, there was this girl he couldn't get away from! What the hell was happening to him?! The old man had noticed it, he knew, and had warned him to stay free of any attachment. There was nothing he could do but be thankful the Panda didn't know exactly how much he had gotten attached.

To someone he had never even talked to, nonetheless! He had learned her name and the few things he knew about her from a friendly waiter he quite liked. He was too naïve, but then again, maybe his young age had something to do about it. He shouldn't even be working, but had to, to pay his drunkard of a tutor's debts. _Lenalee_… It was such a beautiful name. Just like her.

Ugh. He was getting cheesy again.

He searched a moment and his eye settled on her moving form, observing as she went back and forth between the tables, serving meals, taking orders and bringing bills. He cracked a smile when she stopped by her blonde stalker who suddenly seemed flustered.

A voice called him and he turned to see Allen. He blinked. When had the teen appeared?

"Hi, Lavi! Can I serve you anything?"

He declined politely, unwilling to start a conversation, preferring to keep brooding silently. The younger boy seemed to understand and left with a smile. Or maybe he was just busy. Returning to his watch, he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, scribbling mindlessly, pretending to do something.

How had he gotten so obsessed by her? Or by her looks, anyways. She seemed kind enough from what he had seen and heard, but what did he know? This was crazy. A glance at his paper made him frown and he crumpled it. _I would any day die for you _was written in his regular handwriting. He had started fifty-one letters, but none of them had seemed good enough. What could he say, anyway? _Hi, I think I'm in love with you because I can't stop myself from coming here ever since I've seen you._ Just great…

Oh well, looked like his time was up. He had promised to help his "grandfather" (not that they were actually related… The mere thought of the old man with a wife and kids made him laugh) at the bookshop. He liked the place, where he could quench his insatiable thirst for information and meet new people. He headed toward the counter to pay his half drunk coffee and headed outside

He could still see her through the large glass façade, welcoming a customer while piling empty plates. He stood there a moment, hands in his coat pockets, ignoring the cold wind that played with his bright orange scarf. After a while, he turned and left, knowing he'd be back the next morning, not noticing the pair of amethyst eyes that followed him until he disappeared.

_Finished it! Fiiinaly! _

_(It wasn't that long, but I couldn't find time to write… Either that or I didn't feel like it.)_

_Um… Lately I've been wondering… Should this fic stay the oneshot it was meant to be, become a twoshots or a chapter fic? _

_Was Lavi in character?_

_Please, please, please review, and let me know what you think?_

_Oh, and thanks for reading. _


	2. First conversation and spilt coffee

_Hey!_

_Here's the second chapter…In Lenalee's POV this time, and a bit longer than the previous one. _

_Thanks a lot to KaruKyan, Anul Romal, Aida, The Light's Refrain, Dianizx and particularly to RoyxRizaFan for the idea :) _

_Hope you'll like it! _

**1. First conversation and spilt coffee**

The alarm clock rang shrilly and her hand flew out from under the covers to stop it. She yawned and stretched before sliding out of her bed with an uncertain balance. Her feet found her slippers and she dragged herself to the bathroom to take a quick shower, her mind still fuzzy.

Here came another busy day… Most people her age were still asleep at this hour, but she worked at the family restaurant on Sundays… Like on every weekend morning and week afternoon.

Her brother would be up at any moment, and she wanted to prepare him coffee before she left for work. It was the least she could do, after all. She didn't remember anything about her parents, who had died years ago, and he had always been there to take care of her since the accident. Sometimes excessively, in fact, but she didn't mind. Much. He _was _annoying; controlling everything she did and didn't do, scaring off every boy that dared to come near her… But she could understand. They were everything the other had left, after all. Their life hadn't been easy, and he had given up everything to take care of her. Instead of pursuing his studies, to become the brilliant scientist he should have been, he took over the diner. For her. So she didn't mind bringing him his favourite beverage in his cup when he got out of bed.

He was already in the living room, reading the newspaper. His smile when he saw her made her grin as she skipped to the kitchen, started the coffee machine while dropping slices of bread in the toaster and reaching into the refrigerator to grab milk and jam.

She ate in a hurry, grabbed her coat and went out, waving goodbye to her brother. They would see each other again in a few hours, when his shift began, but he whined as usual, refusing to let her go. She merely ignored him. It was the usual routine, after all. A sister-complex, as her childhood friend would call it.

Once in the street, she draped her coat around her shoulders, shivering. It was colder than she had expected it to be, and her miniskirt wasn't exactly warm… She shrugged it off, unwilling to get back inside and hurried to work.

Her cheeks were flushed when she pushed the door, and she was greeted by Allen. She had met the boy a while ago, when he had come begging for a job, anything as long as he could somehow pay some of his tutor's debts. She had quickly taken a liking to him, who was so kind and empathic despite all he had been through.

She waltzed into the kitchen and threw a "good morning" in the chef's approximate direction before joining a group formed of a few of the waitresses who were giggling and whispering, pointing towards the center of the room.

"_He_'s there again!"

"I know! Always the same table… I wonder what he's waiting for."

"He's always alone… Don't tell me he's single?"

Of course, she knew who they were talking about without having to look. _He_, as the majority of the female staff called him, had appeared some time ago, and was the main gossip subject since. Not that she didn't understand... She looked up to glance at him and met his one-eyed gaze. He turned away, like always.

She often felt him looking at her, but why? Apart from the purples eyes people sometimes told her were pretty, she was pretty ordinary. Not worth staring at, at least. She shook her head, pushing her thoughts out of it. She had work to do.

She smiled while taking orders and chatted with the regular customers. She had known some of them nearly all her life… They were practically family, and meant the world to her. From Johnny, the workaholic scientist to Krory, the strangely innocent vampire-like man, she loved all of them… But _he _was different. She had never even dared to ask his name. She could have asked Allen, as the teen was on good terms with the mysterious young man, but it would have betrayed her curiosity.

So she watched him from the distance, wondering if he really did look at her sometimes, or if it was only her imagination… Probably the last, in her opinion. Once again, she swore to herself she'd talk to him whenever she got the occasion. It was so unlike her to be shy… She scribbled down an order, exchanged a few words with an old man and went back to the kitchen, going back and forth between the tables with her usual ease.

Thoughtful, she didn't realize there was a bright orange scarf on the ground before her and tripped on it, stretching her arms in a desperate attempt to catch herself, forgetting the pot of warm coffee she held. She ended up grabbing the corner of the nearest table and a startled exclamation made her look up.

Realisation dawned on her as she recognized the green eye that was looking at her in disbelief, the book before him drenched in coffee. She straightened quickly, apologizing profusely.

"Oh! I'm so very sorry! I'll pay, I swear!"

It registered briefly in the back of her mind that she was acting like her friend Miranda… She was stopped by his laughter and flushed red, embarrassed.

"It's fine really. It's my fault, I should have been more careful with that scarf of mine."

He had stopped laughing, but there still was a huge smile on his face. There was a light in his eye she had never seen before… In fact, he had always seemed somewhat sad or conflicted … She didn't dwell too much on that, quickly replying:

"But your book's soaked!"

He shrugged helplessly, but she saw a hint of annoyance in his gaze, as if he knew it would get him in trouble later.

"It was old, anyway… I have plenty of others… Would you mind getting me something to clean it a bit, though?"

She apologized again, cursing herself mentally and wishing she could sink into the ground. Why hadn't she thought about it sooner? She smacked herself as she walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a towel.

She felt his gaze on her the whole time… Unless it was her imagination again? He was silent while she cleaned the table and she took a deep breath, gathering her courage to talk, in hope to learn something about him.

"So…Um… I'm Lenalee Lee?"

He blinked, and she could tell he hadn't expected that.

"I know."

He smiled again, although she has no idea why, and she found herself smiling in return, automatically. She wondered briefly how he had learned her name, but it really wasn't surprising. Allen had probably mentioned her once or twice when they talked. Either that or he had heard someone call her.

"You can call me Lavi."

He was staring at the ground while introducing himself, twirling a pen between his fingers. There were sheets of paper beside him, but nothing was written on them. She frowned lightly. Just Lavi? She wasn't even sure whether it was a nickname, a first name or a last name.

"Oh. Are you a writer?"

He glanced up and hesitated a bit, as if judging what he could and couldn't say. He seemed to settle for a somewhat cryptic answer.

"Not really… I do write a lot, though."

Without really thinking, she sat down on the chair next to him, curious.

"Do you come here to find inspiration, then? I've often seen you around…"

He shook his head and his gaze fell on the table for a moment, his smile seeming more forced for a few seconds. It seemed to bug him that she questioned his reasons to come at the diner, so she changed the subject. But when she opened her mouth to say something (she didn't know what exactly, but still…), he spoke.

"You're the boss's little sister, aren't you? He seems quite protective…"

It made her blush that everyone noticed it, but then again she doubted anything escaped his green eye. She wondered a moment why he wore the black eye patch that covered part of his face. Had he lost his eye in an accident, in a fight? It could have been an accessory, but she doubted it was the case.

"He is… But it isn't that bad. He's all I have, you know. I don't have other siblings, and my parents died a long time ago."

She smiled, deep in thoughts, and his eye was on her once again. When she looked up to meet his gaze, he dropped it look at his watch. He sighed in relief or annoyance, she wasn't sure, and smiled apologetically at her.

"It's not that I'm not enjoying myself, but I have to go. I help my granddad at his bookshop, and he'll kill me if I'm late… We could talk again tomorrow? If you work on school days?"

"Yes, of course. Do you go to school?"

"Nah, I never did. Never stayed long enough in one place to. I mostly learned by reading, and the old man taught me everything else I needed. I don't have parents either…"

He got up, dusted off his scarf, put on his jacket and left before she even had the time to get up and it was only then that she realized she had completely forgotten she was supposed to work...

Embarrassed again, she returned to her duties, aware of the curious gazes of the other waitresses, who would surely question her whenever they got the occasion.

She glanced up and he saw him outside, looking at her again. She waved with a smile, and he checked behind him as if to ensure it was really addressed to him before returning it.

And suddenly, she somehow knew that day would affect the rest of her life.

_Thanks for reading!_

_Please let me know what you think?_

_Oh, and I'd appreciate any idea for the plot… I'm not quite sure about where this fic is going yet Oo _

_Sorry if they seemed OOC… I did what I could XD _


	3. Childhood friend and irritable neighbour

_Hey!_

_Thanks to Amethyst Amore, Anime-Mastah,_ _RoyxRizaFan and mimicsmaze __for the lovely reviews! _

_Sorry it took me so long to update…_

_Hope you still enjoy it! _

**2. Childhood friend and irritable neighbour**

It was quite late when Lavi entered the small apartment he lived in and flicked the lights open, dragging himself to his bed. Every inch of his room (except the ceiling) was covered in books, newspapers or magazines, and he was careful not to step on anything. He sprawled on the mattress, and closed his eye with a yawn.

Waking up early to go at the café and working at the bookshop during the afternoon had exhausted him, and his back hurt from having to carry boxes around all day. He stayed motionless for a while, undefined thoughts swirling around in his head. Recalling the morning's events, and the time he had spent with _her. _It had been two weeks since she had spilled coffee on his table and introduced herself, and they had gotten to know each other a bit better during the two weeks that had passed. He loved those moments spent learning bits of information about her while trying not to look like an idiot. He wasn't quite sure whether that had worked or not, but she hadn't seemed to mind his company, since she came back every morning.

He sighed. Since he knew her a bit better, she rarely ever left his thoughts. And that was _bad_. He wasn't supposed to care about people. He shouldn't care. He _couldn't _care. He got up with a groan, knowing he'd get a headache if he didn't distract himself. There was nothing worth eating in the refrigerator, and there was no way he'd go grocery shopping now. He supposed he could just skip dinner, but his stomach wouldn't have taken it kindly. Staying alone and ordering something wasn't exactly the greatest idea ever either. And he couldn't count on the Old Panda to bring something back… Hell, he had no idea when he'd see the old man again. He was gone somewhere on a "business trip", so it could be a while before he came back. But… There was one last option. A potentially dangerous one, but definitely entertaining, and hopefully a way to get something to eat: Kanda Yuu.

The young Japanese man lived next door, alone since he was old enough to. They had met by chance a few days after Lavi had moved in, when he had forgotten his keys and tried to break into the wrong apartment. Needless to say, Kanda hadn't taken it kindly despite Lavi's pleas and attempts to convince him that it was a mistake. Not that there was much to steal in there, anyway. The only really valuable thing the other owned was and ancient katana that was apparently a family thing.

He got out and walked to his friend's door, hesitating a bit before knocking. He was quite sure there would be no answer, unless Kanda was expecting someone. And that was quite unlikely since, as far as he knew, the only visitor the Kanda received regularly was his tutor, Tiedoll. The middle-aged man was a quite talented artist who seemed to have some sort of talent to find and raise talented children. The facts spoke for themselves: Kanda's "siblings" were a soccer star and a well known musician, and he himself was a fencing champion. Of course, he had learned none of this from Kanda, who wasn't one for long conversations, but from his tutor who liked to brag about his dear "children" to anyone he met.

Lavi knocked on the wooden door and waited. No answer came, but there was light inside. He frowned, and his stomach growled in answer. He wondered what to do for a while and a smirk illuminated his face. There was one thing Kanda always responded to: provocation. He took a deep breath, and yelled.

"Yuu-chaaan!"

He heard a familiar voice curse, footsteps, and the door opened, though not as brutally as Lavi had expected it to, and he saw the long black hair and Asian features of… Lenalee Lee. He blinked.

They stared at each other without moving, completely startled, until Kanda appeared to stand behind her in the doorway, eyeing Lavi suspiciously.

"What do you want?"

"Uh…"

He snapped out of his daze and switched his attention to the young man, struggling to remember what he had come for in the first place. When he finally remembered, he grinned.

"Well, I have nothing edible at home and I felt lonely, soooo… I was wondering if you could spare something for the poor hungry me?"

To his great surprise, it was Lenalee who answered, and Kanda didn't object.

"Sure, come in!"

He had already been inside the apartment countless times, but her presence changed the atmosphere completely. There was an awkward silence as they sat down on the kitchen's old chairs.

"I didn't know you were Kanda's friend."

"Friend? Oh, well, I live next door so we had to run into each other at some point."

That earned him an annoyed glare. Apparently, his neighbour still hadn't forgiven him their first encounter… Or maybe he was jealous? Uneasiness twisted his stomach as he wondered what their relationship was. They had to be close, or else she wouldn't have acted like she owned the place, but she _did _call him by his last name, and Kanda hadn't seemed to be the type to have a girlfriend. Then again, what did he know about relationships? Maybe he was a romantic? Or maybe Lenalee liked the loner, piss-me-off-and-die kind of guy.

"Really? I guess you never told me where you lived… Still, what a coincidence!" She turned to address Kanda accusingly. "And I was worried you never saw anyone! Why didn't you tell me you had a friend?"

The only reply that came from the other Asiatic was a scoff as he served himself a drink without bothering to ask them if they wanted something. Knowing the two of them, they probably would have taken whatever they wanted, anyway. Though Lenalee might have asked.

"Are you two…um… dating?"

The question came out of nowhere, making Kanda choke in his glass of water and Lenalee look at him in disbelief, wondering if he was joking, and then nearly falling off her chair in laughter.

"Kanda and me? Where did you get that idea from?"

He laughed half-heartedly and scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. It's just that you two seem pretty close, so I thought… Never mind. But what _are _you doing here late at night, alone with him?"

His smile turned teasing as he continued.

"Really, anyone would jump to that kind of conclusion…"

"Lavi!"

He barely dodged the various objects that were thrown in his direction by a highly irritated Kanda and laughed at her offended expression, silently relieved. It would probably have been better for him if she had been in love with Yuu, though. Maybe he'd have been able to move on then.

"What? Can't a guy ask about his best friend's love life?"

"Best friend?! What the hell are you talking about, Usagi?"

A spoon missed his head by less than an inch, and he decided it was probably safer to change the subject…. and to avoid bringing it up ever again.

"You still haven't told me how you knew each other…"

"Ah, yes." Lenalee straightened herself before she continued. "Well, we've known each other for years… We're both orphans, as you surely know. And when my parents died, my brother was too young to take care of me, so I ended up in an orphanage. Kanda was there too, though he arrived a few years after me… We sort of grew up together, and stayed in contact after that."

He listened, trying to picture younger Lenalee and Yuu playing together without much success. He had expected them to be school friends, a family friendship, or maybe that they were related in some ways… Something more or less usual. But, as he was learning quickly, there was hardly anything normal about either of them.

"What about you Lavi? You told me you lived with your grandfather, I think. Did something happen to your parents?"

Damn. Questions. He should have been prepared for it, because it was inevitable, but he wasn't. He opened his mouth to reply while his mind desperately searched something. Lying wasn't a good idea. Telling the truth was much, much worse. He was saved by a loud growl from his stomach.

Lenalee had apparently heard it and slapped her forehead lightly.

"Sorry, I had forgotten you were hungry. I brought food from the Diner for Kanda, would you like something?" He nodded absentmindedly, still rejoicing, and she turned to the apartment's owner.

"You want soba, right? Jerry's always so happy to make it for you… You should come around some times… Everyone misses you."

The only reply she got was a slightly mocking scoff (Lavi had learned to classify them, since it was Yuu's favourite mean of communication.)

So _that_ was how he managed to survive. Lavi smiled inwardly, remembering the fact that Yuu couldn't cook to save his life. She served plates with all the ease that came from years of working as a waitress, and he was surprised by how good the noodles actually were. Despite taking coffee there every morning, he never had eaten anything at the restaurant. He made a mental note to himself to change that habit.

The silence was back, omnipresent and oppressive (at least for him), while the other two seemed to find it perfectly normal. Then again, it probably was, for them. Lenalee rescued him by suggesting that they watch a movie before she left.

Now, that was something he was comfortable enough with… until they ended up on the black couch that was probably older than any of them, watching a bad horror movie that had been starting when they had opened the television.

Lenalee was squeezed between himself and an irritated Yuu, wincing at the sight of the fake blood. He sighed discreetly and tried to take his mind off the fact that she was _close_. The movie was horrible, though not in the way it was meant to be, and he couldn't bring himself to feel sympathy for the idiotic blonde woman and her stupidly courageous boyfriend who were trying to escape hoards of… Whatever that was.

He sighed again, and leaned against the armrest. The next two hours would be long….

_Please review? It's always great to know what you think! _

_Oh, and Happy New Year! _


	4. School work and dangerous sibling

_Thanks a lot to Vivid Dreamland for the review... I'm not sure if I replied.... And to those who favorited or put on alert. But please, leave a review (I really don't mind if it's just a few words, though I've had the luck of having great reviews) if/when you do that. _

_Finaly written and uploaded, after a good while of procrastinating! _

_This chapter's a bit shorter than the other ones... But well, I guess it's not so bad since I finally know where this story is going... Somewhat. _

**3. School Work and Dangerous Sibling**

Lenalee's thoughts wandered as she swept the floor, half listening to Miranda's profuse apologies. Usually, she would have comforted her friend and watched over her to make sure she didn't do anything suicidal, but images of the previous nights plagued her mind. Lavi had been much more open in Kanda's presence than he ever had before… Still, it somehow didn't feel right. Something had been so different… Maybe it was because it hadn't been just the two of them? She had never really seen him interact with other people before. She sighed again, wondering when she had started to think so much about the older boy.

"Uh, Lenalee? The floor's clean now."

She looked up, startled, to see a weeping Miranda in Allen's arms. The boy eyed her in confusion, and she returned an embarrassed smile. She picked up what was left of the coffee pot and dropped it in the nearest garbage can. The entrance's bell rang, and she didn't have to look up to know it was him. He was so precise, coming in at the same hour every day, sitting at the same table, ordering the same coffee… As if it was something he waited for all day. She turned to wave at him and he grinned.

She would have liked to go to him, but her shift ended in half an hour and if she started to talk, it would be much harder to go back to work. As if she wasn't distracted enough already… She sighed again, and then abruptly remembered the order of the man sitting by the window. The accident had completely made her forget about it.

She was somehow conscious of Lavi's one eyed gaze on her back most of the time, even when he pretended to be reading the newspaper, or to be writing something. He'd never show her what it was; just make it disappear with a smile whenever she asked.

She found herself glancing at the clock more often than she should have as the time seemed to drag on and on. She was curious: would he revert to the way he usually was, smiling but secretive, or more like the night before, when he'd asked weird questions and annoyed the hell out of his neighbour? Really, her and Kanda, a couple? She chuckled inwardly. The two of them probably _had _an unusual relationship, but she had never thought of the Japanese teen that way… Or not seriously, anyway.

_Oh, right. That table's ready to order._

She pushed the thoughts to the back of her head and managed to be relatively professional for the remaining five minutes.

She dropped into her usual chair after a quick stop to the bathroom to change clothes, and he greeted her warmly.

"Hey! How's life?"

"Busy. You know, with school, and work…"

She sighed, and a concerned look flashed into his eye, if only briefly.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself, you'll get sick." He paused to laugh. "Uh, sorry, I sound like an old woman. Must be living with the Old Panda…"

"I'm all right. I just have this history project… I should have started it ages ago…" Something about the sudden spark in his green eye made her stop, but he motioned for her to continue. "I just haven't had the time, and I'm not sure I understand… My grades are horrible", she confessed

Something about her guilty expression amused him, but she saw the hint of bitterness behind it. _Why?_

"I could help you!"

"Really? I haven't even told you what it is about yet. How can you be so sure you know about it?"

"I do." He said it with the solemnity of someone getting married, but before she could ask again, his smile was back. "So? What is it? It'll be my first school project ever!"

She shook her head in disbelief at his enthusiasm.

"You don't know how lucky you are."

"Come ooon…. What is it?"

He seemed so alive, so happy, and so _curious _that she couldn't suppress a gentle laugh.

"I have to write an essay about one of the major figures of the late nineteenth century, since that's what we're working on. But I've no idea where to start…"

He plunged into his bag to find a pen and a piece of paper, quickly writing websites and book titles in a script that, she noticed, was incredibly neat and she couldn't help but wonder how he could remember the titles and authors of so many history books. It was as if he had memorised them…

"That's a start.... You should come by the bookshop someday, we have a few of these and I could order the rest, if you need them. I can give you more specific things once you've chosen your subject."

She nodded as he went over his list again, underlining things, adding notes before handing it to her. There was a strange expression on his face, concentrated but content, and she could see the passion behind his eye. He obviously knew what he was doing, and loved it.

"Thank you! I'll go to the library tomorrow… I'll find time, somehow." She frowned, mentally going through her plans for the next days, searching for free time.

"How about I bring a few of them tomorrow?"

"Oh, no need for that, you've done enough already."

"Please? I'm really curious about this." He would probably have added something else to convince her, but before he got the occasion the door opened again.

"Lenaleeee-chaaaaan!"

As much as she loved the familiar voice, she cringed. Her brother's presence _couldn't _be good for Lavi. In fact, she'd have considered herself lucky if she ever saw him again after the discussion that was sure to ensue.

She threw a smile at Komui and turned back to the boy, whispering to him not to worry and earning a curious and a bit uneasy glance. The older man dragged a chair to their table. There was a somewhat murderous aura around him despite his cheerful smile, and she saw Lavi shrink back into his seat, sensing the danger.

"Lenalee, who is that boy who is obviously much older than you, wears an eye patch and earrings?" He muttered something that oddly sounded like "must be a delinquent". Lavi apparently heard it too, since he opened his mouth to defend himself, but as much as she admired his bravery, speaking would not make him look any better in her brother's eyes.

"Uh… Well, _nii-san_, this is Lavi. You must have seen him around already; he comes here all the time. And he was helping me for a school project. There's nothing suspicious about him, honestly! Ask Allen, if you don't believe me."

"You never know, my dear sister. Why does he come here so often?"

The two teens exchanged a look and Lenalee bit her lip. She had no idea how to respond to that, they never had mentioned it in their conversations.

"You make the best coffee around, that's why."

"Is it? Admit it, you're stalking my darling little sister!" At this, Lavi actually looked a little flustered for a moment and blinked a few times before regaining his composure.

"_I_'m not. But I know someone who is."

Her brother seemed to ponder about that for a while and then suddenly shot up with a devilish look in his eyes. He turned to Lavi who suddenly paled and barked:

"You! This conversation is not over!"

And then he stormed off.

"Alleeeeeen Waaaaalkeeeeeer!"

Both of them watched him leave, stunned.

"What does Allen have to do with this?"

"Well… I think you mentioned Allen knew me earlier… So when I said I knew someone who stalked you, he must have thought I meant…. Poor kid. You do know your brother's scary, right?"

She dropped her head in her hands, sighing.

"So I'm told. He means well though… Most of the time."

He shivered at her words and then glanced at his watch, frowning.

"Sorry, I have to leave now. The old Panda's away somewhere on a trip, so I have to take care of the shop… I got Yuu-chan to replace me for a while, but I should go back."

"Oh. Kanda works with you? I didn't know that!"

"Didn't we mention it yesterday? It's not that he needs the money, but he hates living off charity from his tutor, so he helps around sometimes, when he's not training. He attracts clients, 'cause of his looks, but he's good at scaring them away too…"

She laughed.

"You'd better go back then… And I should probably go save Allen from my brother's wrath." She paused and then looked at him, curious. "Is there really someone who stalks me?"

"Well… Yeah. I don't think he's dangerous though. I'd have told you already if he was."

She opened her mouth to ask for a name but then just giggled and got up.

"That's a strange thing to know. I mean, why would someone want to stalk _me_?"

His expression softened as he gathered his things to leave.

"I can think of a few reasons. Anyway, see you again tomorrow? I'll bring those books for your project."

"Sure. But you really don't need to…"

"I want to."

Once he was gone, she couldn't help but think of his words. Did he mean..? No, that couldn't be it. She pushed these bothersome thoughts aside, and flew to Allen's rescue.

*******

_Hmmm... OOC or not OOC, that is the question. Please review to let me know what you think? _

_You know how much it's appreciated..._

_And if anyone has anything to suggest, I'm open to everything! _


End file.
